Merits
The following merits are presenting in addition to those from the World of Darkness: The God Machine and Sexmurder: Buy This Books. Some are taken from Masqurade where others are custom. If a merit is on this wiki, and also in one of those above books, defer to the version on this page. Physical Merits Acute Sense (1 dot) One of your senses is exceptionally sharp, be it sight, hearing, smell, touch, or taste. You gain +1 die for all tasks involving the use of this particular sense. This merit could be taken multiple times, each time represents another sense. Humans cannot take this merit after character creation, they're ether born with sharp senses or they're not. The only way they can increase their senses is by working on how well they notice the environment around them. Vampires however can gain this merit after their embrace. It represents honing their sharpened senses in a less supernatural way then the Heightened Senses merit. Which isn't to say that both can't be taken in tandem. Ambidextrous (3 dot) This works as it does in the God Machine book save that you can take it after Character Creation.However this requires your character puts in the not insignificant amount of practice and work to train your off-hand. Bruiser (1 dots) Your appearance is sufficiently thug-like to inspire fear (or at least disquiet) in those who see you. While youʼre not necessarily ugly, you do radiate a quiet menace, to the point where people cross the street to avoid passing near you. All Intimidation rolls against those who have not demonstrated their physical superiority to you gain +2 die. Can only be taken at character creation. This does not always work. A character with this merit isn't going to be able to scare, say, Gwendolyn or Derrick. Because frankly they would just assume off the bat that they're stronger then you. Enchanting Voice (2 dots) There is something about your voice that others cannot ignore. When you command, they are cowed. When you seduce, they swoon. Whether thundering, soothing, persuading, or simply talking, your voice commands attention. On any rolls involving the use of the voice to persuade, charm, or command you gain +1 die. Can only be taken at character creation. Feline Balance (1 dot) Perquisite: Dexterity 2, Composure 3 Your character has a perfectly honed sense of balance that can aid her when in certain situations. On any Athletics rolls related to balance you gain +2 dice. Friendly Face (1 dot) You have a face that reminds everyone of someone, to the point where strangers intend to be well-inclined toward you because of it. The effect doesn’t fade even if you explain the “mistake,” giving you +1 die on all appropriate Social-based rolls (yes for Seduction, no for Intimidation, for example) when a stranger is involved. This Merit only functions on a first meeting. Can only be taken at character creation. Limber Legs (1 or 2 dots) Perquisites: Dexterity 2, Athletics 3 Your character has undergone intense training to condition his legs for running. This merit is common among professional runners. Your characters Dexterity is considered one or two dots higher when calculating his movement speed, up to his maximum potential attribute dots. (i.e. a someone with Dexterity 5 would gain no benefit from this merit) Runners Legs (1 or 2 dots) Perquisites: Strength 2, Athletics 3 Your character has undergone intense training to condition his legs for running. This merit is common among professional runners. Your characters Strength is considered one or two dots higher when calculating his movement speed, up to his maximum potential attribute dots. (i.e. a someone with Strength 5 would gain no benefit from this merit) Strong Back, Tough Grip. (1 dot) Perquisite: Strength 2, Stamina 3 Your characters strength is considered one higher for preforming feats of strength, and one higher for how much he can lift and carry. See the Strength chart on the Mechanics page. Mental Merits Calm Heart (2 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire You are naturally calm and do not easily fly off the handle. You receive +2 die when attempting to resist an anger frenzy. Brujah may not take this Merit. You must role-play this attitude. Can only be taken at character creation. Concentration (4 dots) Prerequisite: Composure 3 You have the ability to focus your mind and shut out any distractions or annoyances. Characters with this Merit are unaffected by any penalties stemming from distracting circumstances (e.g., loud noises, strobe lights, or hanging upside down). Time Sense (1 dots) You have an innate sense of time and are able to estimate the passage of time accurately without using a watch or other mechanical device. Can only be taken at character creation. Social Merits Broken Bond (2 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire, Ghoul, Vampire, Ghoul, Revenant, or Mortal Thrall. You were once blood-bound but have secretly slipped the leash, and you are free to act as you will once more. Your regnant has no idea that you are not in fact bound, and continues to treat you as if you were. Can only be bought at character creation. This merit has no mechanical uses and only exists for a character who wishes to begin play with this concept in mind. Clan or Covenant Friendship (2 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire One particular Clan, or Covenant (not your own) has a special liking for you. You might have done the group as a whole a favor at some point, or perhaps youʼre just a loud voice in support of their aims. Whatever the case, youʼre at +2 die on all friendly Social rolls involving members of the group in question. Of course, the reaction your cozy relationship with another Clan/Covenant is likely to draw from those in your own group is an entirely different can of worms. Beat: Gain a beat when your affiliation with this other group gets you into hot water with your own. Deputy (2 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire Youʼre one of the kindred who works part or full time with the local Sheriff. As a result, you get in on action that others miss entirely, score points with those in power, and occasionally get a chance to act outside of the law. How far outside the law you can go depends on circumstance and how much the vampire you report to likes you. Elysium Regular (3 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire You spend an unusual amount of time in Elysium. You see and are seen to such an extent that all of the movers and shakers of Elysium at least know who you are. Extended time spent in Elysium also gives you extended opportunities to interact with the Harpies and other Kindred of that stature — and theyʼll know your name when you approach them. This Merit is generally taken by vampires that respect and attend Elysium on a regular basis. This merit has no mechanical uses and only exists for a character who wishes to begin play with this concept in mind. Former Ghoul (1 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire You were introduced to the Blood long before you were made Kindred. Your long experience as a ghoul gives you insight into and comfort with vampiric society. You are at +1 die on all Social rolls when in the presence of other neonates (particularly those who havenʼt been educated by their sires), and have a +1 die on all rolls relating to basic vampiric knowledge. Friend of the Underground (1 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire While youʼre not a Nosferatu, you know your way around the sewers, tunnels, ducts, subway tubes, and other subterranean passages of your hometown. The local Nosferatu (and any other creatures dwelling down in the muck) may not actually like you, but theyʼre not inclined to kill you on sight when they see you in their territory. You are at +1 die on any rolls involving the subterranean world (sneaking from place to place underground, finding routes into sub-basements, and so on). Nosferatu cannot purchase this Merit. Harmless (1 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire Everyone in the city knows you, and knows that youʼre no threat to their plans. While that sort of estimation may seem insulting, itʼs also whatʼs kept you from being killed. No one considers you worth their time to deal with, and that low opinion keeps you safe. If you start acting in a way that demonstrates that you are no longer harmless, othersʼ reactions to you will likely change as a result. Mole (1 dots) You have an informer buried in one of the covenants or sects other then your own who funnels you all sorts of information as to what her peers are up to. What you do with the information is up to you, but abusing the knowledge might be a good way to get your informer killed. The other side has spies too... These merit improves a dot of "Contacts" and generally is taken in tandem with it. Prestigious Sire (2 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire Your sire has or had great status in her Covenant or Clan, and this has accorded you a certain amount of prestige. Though your sire may no longer have any dealings with you, the simple fact of your ancestry has marked you forever. This prestige might aid you greatly in dealings with other vampires, or it might engender jealousy or contempt. Can only be taken at character creation, or if your sire was not present in the city and then later appears. Rising Star (1 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire Youʼre one of the up-and-comers in the domain, a rising star in your Sect. Everyone wants to know you and be your friend, even as those in power groom you for positions of greater responsibility. You are at +1 die on all Social rolls against any vampires in your city who are not actively opposing your ascent. Supernatural Merits Blush of Health (3 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire You look more hale and healthy in appearance than other vampires, allowing you to blend with human society much more easily. You still retain the color of a living mortal, and your skin feels only slightly cool to the touch. When used in tandem with "illusion of life" the vampire appears mortal to those who do not know better. This merit can only be taken at character creation. Early Riser (4 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire No one can explain it, but you seem to have the ability to work on less rest than your fellow vampires. You always seem to be the first to rise and the last to go to bed even if you’re been out until dawn. Your Humanity or Path score is considered to be 10 for purposes of deciding when you rise each evening. Vampires with this Merit cannot take the Deep Sleeper Flaw. This merit can only be taken at character creation. Eat Food (2 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire You have the capacity to eat food and even savor its taste. While you cannot derive any nourishment from eating regular foods. Of course, you canʼt digest what you eat, and there will be some point during the evening when you have to heave it back up. However this does not cost you blood. *Eat Food can be taught to another vampire or to a ghoul. This requires preforming a one point blood bonding a la disciplines.. But really, eating? Gross. *This ability will make a kindred lose social face if it becomes knowledge that they have it, or that they are seeking knowledge of it. Eyes of the Beast (2 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire, Ghoul, or Revenant. Where heightened senses is not enough, a kindred calls upon the eyes of the beast. This power, which is very common among clan Gangrel or most vampires embraced prior to the Victorian era, does not sharpen, or enhance, any senses. But rather it allowed a kindred to see things in pitch darkness as well as he could in the middle of a lit up city street. Unfortunately it can be quite evident to others when its being used. The beast seems to shimmer and show its nature in a kindreds eyes. When Eyes of the Beast is active her iris' glow an unnatural, sickly orange-red. *The character must declare his desire to call forth the Eyes. No roll is necessary, but the change requires an instant action to complete. *Use of this power in public is a fairly obvious masquerade breach. Not only red-glowing eyes are not normal, but mortals who can see them seem almost supernaturally ill at ease. Something primal in their gut screams at them to be afraid. *Eyes of the Beast can be taught to another vampire or to a ghoul. This requires preforming a one point blood bonding a la disciplines. Generation (1 to 5 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire Your generation is lowered from 13th by one for every dot in this merit you have. Can only be taken at character creation. Heightened Senses (2 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire, Ghoul, or Revenant. Building on her already shapened Kindred Senses, the vampire can see, smell, and hear at twice the distance and with twice the accuracy of a healthy mortal. The vampire’s senses of taste and touch are also twice as sensitive as those of the same hypothetical mortal. A vampires senses also becomes more distinct, a vampire could taste a hint of alcohol in a victims blood, or the sound of a hallow space under a floor board. *Heightened Senses allows a vampire to see in dim light slightly ''better hen an average mortal or vampire, but only in so far as her more sensitive eyes pick up more light from farther away. *The vampire can perfectly identify any sensory stimulus he or she has experienced before; for example, the smell of an exotic perfume, the texture of a rare fabric, or the sound of an individual’s scream. *This applies only to identifying the stimulus when it is experienced again, not to recalling it at any time, which would require a Merit like Eidetic Memory. *This also doesn’t mean she perfectly recalls all memories associated with the stimulus. A vampire smelling the cologne used by a former vessel would be able to identify where he remembered it from, but would only recall that person and their encounters as well as an average mortal would. *Heightened Senses can sometimes have its drawbacks, bright flashes, loud sudden sounds, or strong smells, foul blood, or lethal/agrivated damage could shock, stun, and momentarily impair a vampire. *The vampire may choose to temporarily reduce any or all of these senses to normal mortal ranges as a reflexive action; but ''unless this is stated by the player heightened senses is always assumed active. *This power requires no roll to activate but could give bonus die to some mundane perception or investigation, or really any number of other rolls which may benefit by a superhuman sensitivity of the five senses. *Heightened Senses can be taught to another vampire or to a ghoul. This requires a teacher, and also includes preforming the one point blood bonding a la disciplines. Light Sleeper (4 dots) Prerequisite: Vampire You can awaken instantly at any sign of trouble or danger, and do so without any sleepiness or hesitation. You may ignore rules regarding how Humanity or your morality Path restricts the number of dice available during the day. Can only be taken at character creation. Combat Merits Double Tap (4 dots) Perquisites: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Composure 3, Firearms 2, Specialty in a Firearm. Your character squeezes twice in rapid succession causing two bullets to careen at a single enemy. *Pick one lever-action, pump-action or semi-automatic firearm that you have a specialty in. *When using this weapon your character may make "short burst" attacks as if her gun were capable of auto-fire. *This uses up two bullets. *Double-Tap cannot be used in a turn in which you have already used your defense. *After you use double tap you may not apply your athletics skill to your defense for the remainder of the turn. *Double tap cannot be used in tandem with Pistolero as to accurately use this ability your character must have two hands on his weapon or at least one hand free for balance. Fighting Finesse (3 dots) Perquisites: Those in the God-Machine book, plus: Composure 3, Strength 2, This merit functions as shown in the God Machine book except in the following ways: *It now costs 3 dots rather then 2. *In addition to the Perquisites presented in the book it also requires Composure 3 and strength 2 *When you wish to use it you must spend a willpower point to make use of it for one combat scene. Fighting using just your manual dexterity and hand eye coordination is difficult, it takes tremendous concentration which requires force of will. And at least average strength of body is required to preform these twisting and turning maneuvers. Grip of Iron (1 dot) Perquisites: Composure 3, Athletics 2, Specialty in a Firearm or Melee weapon. You are a practiced combatant with gun or knife. Not so easily disarmed by some shumck with a pair of brass knuckles. *Pick a melee weapon or firearm that you have a specialty in. *From now on if someone tries to disarm you of that weapon you may roll Strength+Weaponry if a melee weapon, or Strength+Firearms if a gun to oppose their Strength+Athletics to disarm you. *You may gain this merit multiple times, each time it counts towards a different weapon. Main Gauche (5 dots) Perquisites: Ambidextrous, Dexterity 3, Strength 2. Composure 3, Athletics 3, Weaponry 3, Specialty with a Melee Weapon. Your character is skilled in fighting with two one handed weapons. She can use her off hand weapon to attack or to defend in a dazzling display of skill. *When you choose this merit pick one melee weapon that you have a specialty in. *This weapon cannot require more then two strength to use and cannot be more then size 2. *You can now use this weapon in your off hand and gain one of the following benefits that you decide upon at the start of your turn. *You can use the weapon to dodge and parry incoming blows, adding +1 to your defense. *Or you can add the weapons weaponry bonus to your damage after an attack roll in addition to your main hand weapons weaponry bonus. If you use this maneuver in this manner then subtract double the weapons weaponry dice from your defense for the turn. *You are affected by both weapons initiative penalties. *If you wish to benefit from this ability then you must spend a point of willpower during combat. From that point on you gain the benefits of this merit for the remainder of the combat scene. Pistolero (5 dot) Perquisites: Ambidextrous, Dexterity 3, Composure 4, Strength 3, Firearms 2, Specialty in a type of Revolver or Pistol. Your characterʼs capability and experience with firearms is such that he can accurately fire two handguns at the same time. *This merit can only be used with pistols or revolvers neither of which can require more then two strength. *When you use gunslinger to fire once from each gun at a single target you get to add the weaponry dots of the handgun in your off hand as damage after your roll is made in addition to the weaponry dice of damage from the gun in your main hand. *To attack two targets take your base attack pool and split that into two pools however you want. One for main hand and one for the off hand *Then add the weaponry dots from the weapon that you will carry in your main hand to one pool and the weaponry dots from the second weapon to the other pool. *If you have one Specialty that applies to both weapons then the extra dot doesn't apply to both pools, it must be put into one of the pools along with your Dexterity and Firearms. *Both pools are also equally penalized by a targets full defense if you are in close combat, or if you face penalties from cover, celerity, range, prone target, ect, ect. *However the act of firing two pistols is distracting and the added recoil on only one arm can be unbalancing. If used to fire at two separate opponents the you subtract the weaponry bonus from both guns from your defense. *Not only that, but firing at two separate opponents costs a point of willpower. Sweeps and Jabs (5 dots) Perquisites: Composure 2, Dexterity 3, Athletics 3, and Brawl or Weaponry 3 Your character can strike at two or more enemies who are adjacent to your position in a single motion or multiple quick strikes. Thematically this attack could take the form of a sweeping sword swing, a big roundhouse kick, a flurry of kicks and punches, making pin cousins of some poor saps with twin switch blades or even grabbing two guards and bashing their heads together. *You must declare that you are using Sweeps and Jabs. *When you use Sweeps and Jabs you make separate attack rolls against each opponent you are targeting subtracting their individual defense from each roll. *Using this merit requires an extreme exertion on the part of your character and costs a willpower point that does not add to your attack roll. *Divide your attack pool and any weapon damage dots into separate pools for each character you are targeting, then subtract their defense and roll. *Attacking like this leaves your character vulnerable. He cannot preform this maneuver if he has used his defense in this turn. *Upon use of this merit, your character does not benefit from skills to add to his defense trait for the rest of the turn. *You can only attack at most as many targets as equal to the lower of your composure or dexterity. Trip (3 dots) Perquisites: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Athletics 3, Brawl 3. Your character can deliver a sweeping strike to an opponents legs whites knocks them off balance and can send them crashing to the ground. *To use this merit your character makes a targeted Brawl attack on your opponents leg. *If you succeed then instead of doing damage your character opts to send her opponent tumbling to the ground. *Your opponent rolls Dexterity+Athletics penalized by your successes. *Success means that he stays upright, failure means he falls. Category:Rules and Houserules